


Bokeh

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: The Haikyuu Ficfest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #because of the snow, #daisuga, #fluff, #kisses and cuddles, #oh the gays, #that's it haha, #they are trapped in the gym room, #winter fluff, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be lying if he said there hadn’t been times when their hands slipped into the others, when their hugs lasted too long, when they sat closer than absolutely necessary, when they shared quiet moments filled with warm smiles and soft laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokeh

They’d finished practice early that evening, because Suga had taken one look at the skies and decided the weather was going to become unpleasant rather quickly. At times like these, Daichi and the teachers put all their faith in the third year setter, because there were some things Suga could do which simply no one else could. Predicting the weather and encouraging the team, to name a few.

Despite Sugawara’s warnings, which the entire team had heeded, the Captain and Vice Captain found themselves still inside the gym, watching in dismay as the first few snowflakes drifted to the ground. It was obvious that travelling would now be unwise; the snow was heaping as they watched.

Sugawara was just confused.

“But how did we end up here? Practice ended early, everyone’s left, why is it that we two are stuck in the gym?”

((The answer to this, of course, concerns several active DaiSuga shippers, and is closely related to the magic of fanfiction. For the sake of this story, the two are blissfully unaware of this fact.))

 

“Look, we might as well wait it out here, the gym is warm enough to last us a while anyway,” Daichi reasoned.

Their winter break had started, you see, and school was closed, which meant no schoolwork or projects to catch up on, or classes to attend the next day.

 

\----------

 

“Do you like cats or dogs?”

“I have no clue. They’re both nice, I guess.”

Sugawara propped himself up on one elbow to glare down at Daichi. “No, these questions are stuff you _need_ to know the answer to! They’re basic questions when you socialize with people!” ((If anyone is curious, I myself prefer cats.))

The two were lying down on the gym floor, side by side, in a way that they could keep one eye on the window, watching the snow fall even as it become so dark it was hard to distinguish one flake from the other.

Daichi stared up at Sugawara, mentally taking note of his goddamn perfect hair and his beautiful eyes and that mole which just seemed to put the cherry on top-

“Daichi?”

Sugawara looked down at Daichi, not unaware of how close they were. He would be lying if he said there hadn’t been times when their hands slipped into the others, when their hugs lasted too long, when they sat closer than absolutely necessary, when they shared quiet moments filled with warm smiles and soft laughter. He liked Daichi, he knew that much. The two had skirted around each other enough to come to terms with their feelings.

Daichi decided he’d had enough of waiting.

In one swift motion, he pulled Suga to his chest, burying his nose in silver hair and pressing his lips to the setter’s temple.

Suga froze almost automatically, but right after, melted into Daichi’s touch. Warm breath swept over Daichi’s ear, and he shivered.

“You’re very warm, Captain,” Suga said in a hushed voice.

“Good,” Daichi whispered back, pulling Suga closer into his embrace. The other yelped as Daichi suddenly shifted.

Daichi was kind of proud, he decided, watching Suga stare mutely from his new place below Daichi’s strong cage of arms. Suga’s breath had caught, and a light blush dusted his cheeks, eyes warm pools of liquid. The gym room lights caught his silvery hair and Daichi found himself staring, not for the first time. _Was someone as ethereal as Suga even legal_ , he found himself wondering.

Suga graced him with a smile, and Daichi felt something inside him tip over.

He rained kisses all over Suga’s face, drinking in how the other laughed as he tried to keep up with them. Soft presses of his lips, everywhere, on eyelids shut with laughter, cheeks pink with intimacy, and lips curved with amusement.

It was a bit later when Suga started shoving him back.

“Daichi! Hey, _Daichi_!” Suga called out, hands gripping his shoulders.

As though a chain had jerked him back, Daichi pushed himself away at once.

“Suga? What happened? Did I do something?”

Suga stared at something behind his shoulder, still panting and slightly breathless.

“Daichi…look.”

Daichi followed Suga’s gaze, and his breath caught in his throat.

Through the window, he could see a brilliant collection of bokeh, all in different sizes and hues. Some were blinking and some were pulsating softly, and Daichi could swear it was mimicking his heartbeat.

“So the town’s got their Christmas lights up, huh?” Suga smiled.

The two walked over to the window, and as Daichi’s arm wrapped around Suga’s shoulder, Suga snaked an arm around Daichi’s waist.

They watched the lights together, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Look; I'm gay, they're gay, that's all there is to it.
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!
> 
> HMU on tumblr @ plead-guilty-but-insane!


End file.
